A Ford Anglia
by Hand Steroids
Summary: What really happened to the Weasley’s old car? Here is the tale that was extracted from the turquoise car by the DADA teacher of the second generation i.e.: Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, James Potter, and Teddy Lupin. The professor enters the m
1. Chapter 1

**A Ford Anglia**

Summary:What really happened to the Weasley's old car? Here is the tale that was extracted from the turquoise car by the DADA teacher of the second generation i.e.: Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, James Potter, and Teddy Lupin. The professor enters the memory using the stone Pensieve that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore used in the early stages of the hunt for the Horcruxes. Now the truth is revealed about why so many students came back from their expedition into the Forbidden Forest hallucinating with vivid tales. Enter the DADA professor as he examines the car's memory.

_Disclaimer__: Would I be on Fanfiction if I was trying to claim this as my own? Well it is, meaning the plot. I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding world as much as I would dearly love to. Instead I created a scenario that happened within the books, relived and retold. This is for my amusement only. Have a problem with it? THEN GET OFF THIS SITE! Thanks. (Why does anyone bother to read this anyway?) _

_Author's Note: __I felt like creating this story. I have a way of creating the most oddest story lines for characters that are rarely mentioned in the Harry Potter books. I felt intrigued by this old car when I was re-reading the series and I started writing this little piece of art. Please understand that my forte is pencil and pen artwork, not writing. I have been feeling a strange need to type so this and some of my other stories are the result. As you can see, I am a person that has to finish something once it is started, chapter seem to annoy me. Oh well, one shots and such are best for me to create. Again I do not own HARRY POTTER! If I did I would most likely not be writing this story and putting it on . _

* * *

The doors parted reluctantly as a middle-aged man with vibrant electric blue hair burst through the doors. His robes billowing behind him, he sped through the halls to the defense hall. The magical stairs tested the man's buttons, as how the professor was so desperate to reach his quarters. Misfortune followed this man around, having ran rather boldly into Peeves. Pelted with bits of chalk that Peeves tossed at him, the man swore loudly as he scrambled out of range.

Whipping out his wand he muttered the un-locking spell before kicking the door open. Striding into the quarters he slammed the door behind him. The numerous objects on the shelves rattled slightly with the slammed door. Silently he cast the locking charm, so he would be free from interruptions.

A shallow stone basin rested on his oak desk, empty of all contents. Standing at the front of his desk, which was littered with papers that needed grading, he took out a small vial of silver liquid-gas. Popping the tab, he poured the contents into the basin. The silver mist shimmered and sparkled, teasing him forward. Placing the vial on the desk beside the basin he lowered his head into the mist, allowing it to grab his cloak and push him into the memory.

* * *

A castle loomed over the surrounding forest, the moonlight glinting of the towers. Unaware the students inside the castle were, of the dangers that surrounded them. If any found their way unexpectedly into the forest, they were in for a shocking ride, literally. For twelve years the residential dangers of the Forbidden Forest has terrified students that ventured into the forest's depths.

The students would disappear for days, search groups desperately probing for them. The students would be found at the edge of the forest, near the Whomping Willow. They would mutter and scream at the slightest of shadows, eyes wide with fear. Their experience in the forest let close to insanity. Madam Pomfrey was stumped when trying to diagnose the attacker. No magical being has ever attracted the type of reactions as the students showed.

Unable to identify the source of the attacks, Headmistress McGonagall forbade all students from associating with the forest. Yet like always, students were created to destroy the rules. The idiotic adventurers were degraded to a wide-eyed muttering mess. The stories the terrified students told were exotic and far-fetched. Little did the professors of Hogwarts know, a previous accident that had happened during the time Harry Potter had studied at the magical school was the cause of the newest accidents.

The attacker roamed the forest, traveling to the depths of Hogwarts territory. Its flesh an aged blue, lights paving the way through the forest's darkness. Rubber against the meat of trees, metal against the numerous bushes and shrubs of the wooded landscape. An ancient Ford Anglia prowls the forest, its frame bent and twisted from dangerous encounters with its nemesis, The Whomping Willow. Puncture wounds and scratches laced the metal. Tires plow over the debris of the forest, taking the metal through the forest to snatch unsuspecting students.

Bewitched, the car has abilities like no other. The ability to take flight and use the disillusionment charm is the turquoise car's forte. Having only been flown by immature teenagers, their aroma was wafted onto the leather-clad seats, absorbing a free will and mind.

That night, it happened so quickly. For six consistent hours the car flew. Invisibility took its toll, depleting energy reserves. Try as it might, the car sputtered, engine faltering. Falling, the car steered the screaming teenagers into a tree. The other option was the lake, un-favored by the car.

Propelled into the tree, the car's forward motion was halted, the screams from inside the cab echoing. The car then tried to ease the brakes off, attempting to make an attempt to land. With a smash the back windshield was shattered. Tendrils of the willow smashed into the turquoise framework.

The young Weasley groaned as he held up his wand, it was snapped in two. The snap had sent a magical pulse through the car, intelligence now filling the once empty void. The engine revved as the car slid from the branches holding it up, falling to the ground. The gas petal was shoved to the floor by the young Weasley, screaming as he was, and the rotations of the tires sent the car forward, out of striking range of the willow tree. With a fierce despise of the boys screaming, the doors were flung open and the seats were tilted, forcing the boys and their luggage into the grass. With a metallic grunt, the car shuddered, closing the doors with a thick click, wheeling off to the forest.

The old car traveled the Forbidden Forest with out a care. He (as the car now thought of himself) would map the forest, memorizing the surroundings. As a car, it was second nature to know where he was going. This task of mapping the forest was no issue either. He had encountered the centaurs, as impassionate and as inferior as usual, had rows with the territorial acromantulas, he even played with the proud and bold hippogriffs.

Having spent several months in the forest, the car was in a state of rather unpleasant visage. The doors were scratched and splattered in mud, the windows smashed from a previous attack. On the other side, he was protected by an anti-rust charm, allowing him to endure the rains of the heavens.

The night was silent as the tell-tale signature of the Weasley boy came within range. He seemed to be headed directly towards the acromantulas' nest. Devotion to previous master sent him forward, warning the young red-headed wizard and his company of the dangers that lurk. Flicking headlights on, he moved forward into the view of the red-head and the dark haired wizards. Engine rumbled softly before he added gas and tromped roughly over some roots of the ancient trees. Turning the headlights off once more, he continued, towards the direction of the acromantulas' nest. Taking care to steer wide around the actual nest, he saw the two wizards and the whimpering dog enter the heart of the nest. Knowing that if the boys came out alive they would require help, which resulted in him staying in the immediate area.

A scream pierced the silent night air. Engine roared as the car deterred from where it had taken post. Angered at himself for straying from the task, the car squealed roughly as a tight turn led him towards the desperate wizards. First thing the car noticed was the… larger than normal spiders chasing the boys. Flashing his headlights on, he thrashed forward, doors open to scoop the two escapees into the leather covered cab. The thrashes of the two boys were painful; he now could feel pain apparently, unknown due to the fact that he had never let anything or anyone inside the cab sense the magical pulse caused by the broken wand.

The spiders were now shifting into position, the first runners still blinded by the headlights. Their desperate attempts to stop the humans were futile, but they almost succeeded. Luckily the dark-haired wizard used his wand to stun the few spiders that had made their way near the broken windows. The Weasley was still screaming, apparently with a deathly fear of their arachnid hunters. The car swerved, the spiders that had mounted his hood tossed into the trees with ease. The trees themselves were now beginning to spread farther apart, the edge of the forest was near. Shifting his rear-view mirror, he saw the large arachnid pursuers slow to a seething stop, furious that their prey was denied them.

Slowing the neck-breaking speed he now coasted, keeping a steady sixty mph limit. The moonlight was now shining through the trees, dappling light onto the car and the boys within. The boys were still alert, desperately searching for the blood-thirsty spiders. With smug satisfaction, he was well aware that their pursuers would not continue. The Weasley was still whimpering with fear as the car drove them into the grounds of Hogwarts. He thrashed open the doors and the boys fell out, this time wands stayed intact.

He heard the boys muttering about how odd he was behaving, clearly they did not realize that he was able to do what he did, i.e.: think for himself. Angered slightly, he slammed the doors shut before retorting to his home; the forest. Once back within the comforts of the forest, he pondered on a thought. Still feeling the surge of pride that came with rescuing the wizards, he decided that forever on, he would guard the forest and its secrets, keeping nosy students out of harms way.

The mishaps with the students were terrible, but needed. Needless to say, most of the Hogwarts students had ventured too close to either the centaurs or the king spiders. Some were even attacked before he could rescue them. Once the students were scooped into the cab, his own magic took to work, sending them thinking about their attackers, and making them forget about their some how miraculous escape. He would drop the hallucinating students near Hagrid's cabin, where he knew that they would be found within the day.

Later, he found that the Weasleys had returned to Hogwarts. Several of them were as forest friendly as the one who gave him his abilities. He followed them and protected them, for as the creatures of the forest knew, he was the protector of Hogwarts, just residing in the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

The professor was kicked out of the memory as the view became a black fog, apparently the old Ford Anglia wished not to reveal what happened to the other students that found their way into the forest. Well, as it works in strange ways, it seemed that Hogwarts now had its very own Forbidden Forest protection. Sitting in the cushioned chair he tapped his fingers rhythmically on his desk. Of course it could not be proven that the car attacked or even rescued the students as the turquoise car refused to give up the memories about it. But the car's thoughts were very productive. Walking over to the fireplace, he dipped his hands into a pot of green sand. Tossing the Floo powder into the flames, he watched as the fames turned an aqua-blue before kneeling. Placing his head into the flames he felt an uncomfortable sensation before his head appeared in the fireplace of the headmistress' office. "Professor McGonagall?" When the sounds of shoes told him his cry had been heard, he relaxed slightly.

"Dear Merlin, Lupin. Don't you know what time of the night it is?" The scowl upon her face was strict enough, but he himself had never been able to not wriggle under her glare.

"Sorry, but I think I have some information for you that you might find helpful on the attacked students found by Hagrid's cabin." He muttered out the last few words in a rush, knowing that McGonagall was still glaring at him through her square-framed spectacles.

"Very well, bring it up. Come through the Floo" and with that she stood up and walked back to her desk, her robes evident reminder of what she was previously doing before being interrupted by his call.

Pulling his head out from the fireplace he strolled over to his desk, scooping up the vial with one fluid movement. Placing the mouth of the vial into the mist he siphoned the mist into the crystal vial, corking it shut. Placing the vial in one of his numerous pockets, he walked back to the fireplace, already tossing in the Floo Powder and calling out 'Headmistress' office'. With a swirl he landed in the fireplace his head had previously occupied. Stepping out of the flames, he dusted off the soot and ash with his wand, for he knew how much the headmistress despised the residue.

Swooping into the office which was inhabited by the many portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses he sat in one of the numerous chairs that were available.

Professor McGonagall strode in and settled in her own high-backed chair. Smiling he dug into his pockets and took the vial out, placing it on the desk in front of the Headmistress. She looked at it with utter amazement.

"Teddy Lupin, what is the meaning of this?" Her voice was now a scowl. He could feel himself squirming now.

"This is what has been in the forest." His smile grew slightly bigger. "If my mind serves me right I think that this would be about the time my godfather was in Hogwarts, well at least to start with." Teddy's godfather was in fact the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter.

An eyebrow on the headmistress's face rose slightly, wondering what of the many things Harry Potter did while at school was bottled in the vial. She perched her lips tightly as she motioned to the Pensieve.

Teddy took the vial and poured the contents into the basin, placing the crystal glass beside it on the table. Bowing slightly, he allowed Professor McGonagall to take first dibs.

As they were taken out of the memory he could tell that the Headmistress was seriously thinking about what she just saw. "I remember that accident quite vividly. Harry and Ron decided to... take their own way to Hogwarts that year."

"Yes, that is what I figured… well guessed." Lupin shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I had always wondered what had happened to the Weasleys' car after that." Her voice faltered. "Apparently the car has wizarding abilities due to the snapped wand."

"Yes, the car used the magic it acquired to wipe the memories of the rescued students." He could see an eyebrow arch on McGonagall's face. That fact was obviously apparent, she did not need to be told that by someone much younger than her.

"I could tell, thank you Lupin." McGonagall pressed her lips together tightly. "The issue is the fact that the Ford Anglia is now a 'magical creature' and the Ministry has to get involved."

That was something he hadn't thought of. His mumble of "oh" was apparently satisfying to the elder professor. "Just remember to tell the Ministry that there is no proof that the car caused the trauma or even rescued the students. Thoughts can be misleading because of what the being thought he, it, she or whatever, was doing." Smiling he knew he found a loophole in the law. Of course that depends on who investigates the case.

"True, very well. You shall be informed of the events that are to come associating with the Ford Anglia." She looked at him through her square-framed glasses with a knowing look. "Well, I believe that you have some work to grade Professor Lupin."

"Yes, yes indeed. Very well, see you at breakfast." And with that the blue-haired professor swept into the fireplace to be flooed to his office.

* * *

_AN: There is a little button at the bottom that says review. Please click it. I am a hungry monster that loves to receive reviews. Even if you are just letting me know of grammar problems. PLEASEEEE!! -thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

Well... I never made this story to be more than one chapter. It was supposed to be something short and sweet. I got the idea for the story when I was rereading the series and now its done.

I would really love to know what you think about it.

I want to know even if you despise it. Please tell me if you think its horrid. I Just want to know so I can work on improving.

Thanks for everyone who has read A Ford Anglia!

Sincerely

-Aspidistra


End file.
